Switch
by Wing of the Night
Summary: 'Their pasts could not have been more different. One from the wealthiest and darkest of families, the other two from the equally dark streets and pasts of the city. What if, perhaps, their roles were switched? Now the wealthy god is poor and on the run, and the devil sisters are heirs to a throne...' Thx DarkKittehKat!
1. Chapter 1

NWIM- Yo dogs, its Vila I just changed my name as u can see. I have A LOOOOOT to talk about so you better paying freaking attention... Right Blackstar?

Blactstar- A-aye sir!

NWIM- Good boy... ANYWHOLA'S! I'm back! Holy crap right? My computer exploded on me and I got grounded and blah blah life happens. I just started highschool, so naturally it'll be 3X more complicated for me to do stuff... Naturally... Let me tell you being new to highschool, its SUCKS. Period. I could rant on and on about how much my teachers want to kill me with homework or want me to suffer in PE, but I won't! Why? CUZ THIS STORY'S GONNA BE FRIKKEN EPIC! I'm soooooooooooooo very excited for it. I hope y'all love it to no end and you'll wanna review and stalk me! (JK no stalkers plz)

MUY IMPORTANTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HOPEFULLY READ MY OTHER (less awesome but still amazing) STORIES! I'M GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THEM! I have the basic idea's ready and shiz. I had Shattered done but i accidently deleted it. *deep breath* I spent a painful hour dealing with my loss... Unforunately it was no where to be found. Im still ticked off...

Soul- her ranting was so uncool

Maka- shut up Soul...

Blackstar- hahahahahaha! I bet I could rewrite her chapter better then before!

Kid- your giving me a headache...

NWIM- I forgot what else I was going to say cuz I frikken DELETED my other AN explaining all the stuff I needed to explain! Dang it... If I think of something I'll let you know... No not you, your unimportant... Yeah you! You guys over there! Stupid Steve...

Liz- finally a little bit of the spotlight!

Patty- yeah! Woohoo! Woohooo!

Kid- *facepalm* Thats never a good the with Vila...

NWIM- let the torture begin! And may the odds be eva in your favor!

Maka- wrong fanfiction...

NWIM- *facepalm* not again...!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Damn," he cursed.

The cops were after him... again. He just robbed some old man on the sidewalk. The grandpa had 50 bucks cash and an expensive looking watch on his person. He never saw it coming until he was on the ground handing his cash and watch to a kid with a gun. The boy smirked mischievously.

He ran, panting, into a narrow alleyway on his right. He could hear the sirens starting to catch up with him. The cops were on his trail and they weren't going to let him get away easily. Not after the hundreds of other crimes he'd committed. Jumping over a trash can, he was on the sidewalk again. Swinging his arms fast with the loot in his hands, he ran away from the cars the next street over. Each step slammed harder into the concrete. Each breath was shorter then the last. He was exhausted, that was obvious.

Now he could see the all too familiar red and blue lights reflecting behind him, the lights creating shadows against the tall buildings. He shoved the money and watch in the pocket of his collared black jacket with haste and tried to kept his focus on his footing, seeing there were cracks and puddles on the ground. He didn't want to slip and get caught. Looking around briefly, he found his escape.

Sliding on his heels, he turned into another alley and skidded towards his destination, stopping when he saw a homeless man. The guy was holding a tin can filled with a couple silver coins and pennies.

Rummaging in his pocket he brought out a five dollar bill from the large wad of money he stashed. You could say perhaps he still had some good left in him, even so he knew his soul was covered in darkness.

He put the green paper in the can. "Here."

"Thanks," the man breathed.

He barely heard the old man over the blare of the sirens as they passed the alleyway. He ducked down and put the money back in his pocket. He let out a curse or two and took off towards his escape. He saw the police cars coming up the street aiming for him. He glancing around for another way out. He grinned when he saw one. For him there was always a way out, maybe he was just lucky. No not lucky, smart. Yeah, smart. If he was lucky he wouldn't be in this situation.

He crossed the street, cutting across the polices path, just in reach of his escape. The cars in his pursuit skidded to a stop with a screech of the brakes. He planted his foot atop a bench and leaped up with all his strength. His fingers faintly brushed the second bar of the ladder. He started to fall back towards the ground when his hand caught the first bar. He dangled there for a moment, as several policeman got out of their cars and used the doors as shields. They knew he had a gun but they didn't know it was hardly ever loaded. Mostly he used it as a bluff, and of course it always worked. He lifted himself up his left hand grabbing the second bar, pulling himself up. Despite the police's warning via gunfire, he made his way to the metal platform.

Once again they warned him by shooting into the sky above his head. He wondered why they just didn't shoot him already. His shoes made little clanking noises as he ran up the zig zag stairs, and again they pursued him. He flew off the last step and onto the roof of a brick building. Cursing the cops, he ran past air conditioners and air ducts. He quickly ran out of roof to run on. As he stood at the ledge, at least eight stories from the ground, the men following him started to fire their guns at him. He chuckled shaking his head before he leaped over an alley to the other building. Landing with a swift roll, he jumped up and ran again. He was always running.

A pain shot up from his thigh suddenly and he fell to the ground, slamming into a air conditioner that stopped his roll immediately. He sat up and winced as the pain shot up his spine again. The bullet had grazed his skin causing it to bleed and throb. He saw one of the policeman mumble something into the radio on his shoulder then smile.

"Not today." He hissed to himself, pushing himself up.

Turning around he ran again trying not to stagger as his leg slowed him down. He could hear more gunshots in his direction, but luckily none hit him. Still... he wasn't lucky.

He crossed to many buildings to count. They were all lined up and were flat, so jumping from roof to roof was easy. Well, it was for someone like him anyways. His leg suddenly buckled under him and he fell onto the cold concrete beneath him.

Groaning, he realized he wasn't going to be able to run any longer. At least the sirens were gone, he thought. The sirens were always following him. It was almost a lullaby for him... Almost...

Pulling the small green combat backpack from his back, he flipped over and laid it onto his stomach. He brought out a long bandage strip from the pack and managed to put himself upright against an air duct. Extending his leg he could see his blood had soaked into the fabric of his black pants. Lifting his leg with a grunt, he slowly wrapped the bandage around the wound.

When he was finished he leaned his head back against the cool metal and sighed loudly. They never stop chasing him, did they? He wasn't an animal, a thief yes, but not an animal. He pulled the watch from his pocket and looked at it. 3:46 am. Great, he thought, I've been running for four hours.

He looked up at the Brooklyn sky and frowned. There wasn't much to look at besides the moon with its creepy smile and bloody teeth. There were no stars. The city's too bright for stars. Never ending light. The city that never sleeps.

But even a person like him had to sleep. He placed his pack behind his head in a sort of makeshift pillow and listened to the city. The loud cars that always honked. The low mumble of chatter from the people below. It never ends. He looked up at the moon, his gold eyes taking in the eerie moonlight.

He thought to himself, why am I still hoping this is all a dream and that when I wake up I'll be rich and everything will be perfect?

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Get over it, Kid. This is life," he whispered darkly.

Then he slept, still hoping that it was a dream.

* * *

NWIM- Like? Reviews inspire! I have like two more chapters ready though. XD Gaaaah so much to talk about so little memory to remember what about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Its too quiet..." She sighed flipping her honey colored hair over her shoulders.

A girl about eighteen was wandering around the big manor where she and her younger sister lived. She seemed to be wandering around a lot lately, as well as wondering, with an odd chill of lonely-ness on her shoulders as she did so. She had her sister of course, who was the most bright and cheerful ADD person she knew, and Lord Death, the headmaster of the DWMA (an academy where she and her sister attended school) lived here with them. Though, she knew there wasn't enough people living in a manor this size.

The place needed to have more than three people living there. They needed someone else. No she needed someone else. She needed a meister.

The school she and her sister attended, Death Weapon Meister Academy located in Death City, wasn't an ordinary academy. There, they were taught to defend the world from kisin(spelled wrong). Creepy, ugly soul eating demons that had become corrupted with power. They were trained to collect these corrupt soul so they could become death scythes, the ultimate weapons of Lord Death himself.

She herself hated and dreaded the missions that she and her sister where sent on to kill these creatures. It was so scary! She shivered remembering the gory ness of not only the creature, but its victims.

Both her sister and herself were weapons and could switch off (either one being the handler), but that wasn't good enough. They needed a meister, a person that could connect with them and wheeled them properly as we'll as perfectly. Lord Death tried to help each of them to find that person, but they denied every single option. Knowing the person in question just wasn't right for them. There wasn't that resonance.

So again, she was wandering. Down a long hall towards the living room. As she entered, she found her cute sister sitting on the large black couch in front of the TV watching some cartoon about a human and a dog that were obsessed with adventures and being hero's. She only got that from her sister's excited rambles about the show.

The living room was perfect and precise. Symmetrical. Lord Death for some reason made the whole mansion symmetrical. Few knew why and she wasn't one of them. Her sister had made the conclusion that Death might maybe have OCD, but somehow she knew that wasn't the case. She would never understood it.

She looked around thoughtfully scanning the room, thinking about an old story, brought up by a certain silver haired friend. She shook her head. Her sister's short blonde hair bounced along her jaw line as she looked up from her colorful cartoon, at her older sister and smiled. Her huge sky blue eyes full of energy and joy.

"Hey sis! Whatcya thinking about?" She asked gleaming.

The girl forced a smile, "I was thinking about that story... About Shinigami-sama's son."

The younger looked at the older perplexed. "Shinigami-sama, has a son?"

"You haven't heard the rumors, Patty?" The girl questioned slightly surprised.

"Nope." Her sister suddenly bounded off the couch. "Tell me sis!"

She grinned at Patty's curiosity. "Okay."

"Yay!" Patty announced leading them both to the large black couch.

"Uh. Alright." She said as she sat down next to her sister. She was never good at stories. "Well there's several rumors about him."

"What happened to him? Why haven't we met him?" Patty spewed questions like an exam. "Where's he live if we live here?"

"Alright, alright. I'm getting to that." The older sister inhaled a bit annoyed and looked at her Patty. "Well, one of the rumors is that Lord Death never even had a son in the first place. That one in my opinion is the most believable."

Her sister nodded her golden hair flying everywhere and continued to listen.

"Then there's the rumor that his son died on a mission authorized by the academy." Her sister frowned at that.

"Remember these are all rumors so probably none of the are true."

Patty nodded again and smiled, "Okay sis!"

The girl shrugged. "Or the rumor that when he was younger, he suddenly just disappeared... Or ran away. Either way he was too young to have a chance of surviving on his own."

"Aw. That's sad." Her sister frowned.

The girl copied her sister's expression. "Yeah I guess, but relax. Shinigami-sama probably never even had a son in the first place. Its just a story."

"Okay~!" Her sister bubbled.

Then the girl grabbed the remote, obviously not interested in the stories any more. When the news channel caught the honeyed haired girl's bright blue eyes.

A younger woman with feathered black hair and striking blue eyes, outlined in thick eyeliner, sat behind a desk a black suit.

"-commonly known as 'The Devil of Brooklyn'." The woman finished her report, "Joining us on the matter now is chief officer, Jamie Grace. Officer, with all the murders going on in the Brooklyn area, do you think this 'Devil of Brooklyn' character is culprit?"

"Thank you, Tammy. And no I do not believe the murders and the crimes of this young man are connected. The man is only a thief, nothing else."

"If I may officer... Why is it that the police are having such trouble catching this young man?" Tammy continued which seemed to strike a nerve with the officer.

"The police are doing all they can to catch him, but he seems to be a couple steps ahead of us at the moment. I tell you he is like no other criminal Brooklyn has ever seen." Officer Grace deadpanned.

"And why do you say that?"

"It's like-..."

"You shouldn't watch the news. It gets people all worked up." Patty grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"I don't understand, why are they making a big deal out of this. The police are going to catch him."

The girl told her sister

"I dunno, Liz." Patty said shrugging.

Elizabeth Thompson slowly stands up and sighs.

"Shinigami-sama's going to get back soon, but don't stay up too late alright?" She said starting towards her room.

"Okay sis!" Patty replied, "Night!"

"Night, Patty." Liz yawned before entering another hall that held her bedroom.

The noise of the TV faded as she walked toward her sanctuary. Again, the eeriness and emptiness of the house stuck to her skin like spider webs. She shivered, trying to shake off the feeling as she approached her door.

"Get a grip Liz." She mumbled, opening it to reveal her dim lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

**NWIM- Welllllll hullloooo. I don't really have anything to say except WOW. Just WOW. I can't believe the feedback from this! So I couldn't help but post this now! XDDD**

**Kid- Vila doesn't own Soul Eater.  
**

**Blackstar- YAHOO! Wait a second why am I not in this?!  
**

**NWIM- because your annoying.  
**

**Excalibur- FOOL!  
**

**Blackstar- What?! Imma god! I should be the main character!  
**

**Liz- Well its obvious your not Blackstar...  
**

**Kid- *sighs* You never learn Blackstar... I'm Vila's favorite character, which also means more torture for me. yay...  
**

**NWIM- ^^  
**

**Blackstar- F-f-f-av-orite?! KID?! GAWDSHAHDOIHDODHAodhawd *head explodes*  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kid muffled a groan as he trudged along the sidewalks of Brooklyn. The pain from the wound he took in the leg had gone up to an 11 on a scale of 10. With every step he took, waves of a numb, aching feeling shot up his leg. Even though it was mostly healed from last night and it was easier to walk, he was still having some difficultly standing.

Slowly Kid put a black beanie over his raven hair which was rudely interrupted by three white stripes that were wrapped around the left side of his head.

He covered his stripes for a more specific reason then just not liking them; he wore it to protect himself.

There used to be old gangs that plagued the city until he came. Let's just say there's a reason the shadier people of Brooklyn call Kid "The White Striped Deliver of Death." A little too long for a nickname in his opinion. Once, he had tried to walk out in broad daylight without his beanie on and things turned ugly real fast.

(AN:/ shiz just got real, in other words.)

Kid had stuck his collar jacket into the combat backpack that hung from his shoulders. He wore what he wore yesterday, an orange t-shirt under a short sleeved collared blazer. He was never cold, but he wanted to match the regular citizens who wore thick sweaters during this time of year.

A couple of boys, much younger then him, on skateboards zoomed past him laughing. One of the boys glanced at Kid briefly before skating around his friend.

Kid watched them speed down the concrete, slightly envying the two for their friendship. He turned his attention away from them and shook his head. He didn't need anyone else. It would drag him down, slow him down. He couldn't become attached to anyone. Plus, he didn't think their was a person crazy enough to become attached with "The Devil of Brooklyn."

He liked to think he could only take care of himself, but it was obvious he could hardly do that. He didn't need another person to take care of. Nor did Kid need someone to take care of him.

Kid took the expensive watch he had acquired from last night's episode out of a pocket on his backpack. He didn't like wearing on his wrist because it made him feel unbalanced. He sighed at the time. It was almost noon and his stomach rumbled in response.

He spotted a small book store/coffee shop across the car jammed street. On the quest for a coffee and maybe a doughnut, he ran towards the store with an unnatural burst of speed. He tried to dodge the cars, but his leg, his weakness, made him stumble.

A yellow taxi car slammed on its brakes barely missing him. The angry man with a bristling mustache cursed at him in a strong New York accent. As well as making his hand form a common rude hand gesture out the tinted window. Kid raised his hands apologetically and the taxi raced around him.

Kid had his hand on the handle of the store, ready to push the door open and meet the sweet aroma of coffee and strangely comforting smell of new paper, when a abnormal chill went up his spine. He had had this strange chill once before and he didn't like what it meant. He looked up, staring beyond the shop, the birds of people, the cars, trying to figure out where exactly this feeling was coming from.

A hurried businessman ( who obviously needed a swig of caffeine) pushed past Kid and into the shop muttering "teenagers" under his breath.

That was enough to make Kid snap out of his trance. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't figure out where that feeling was coming from. Having gotten over his resentment quickly, Kid ran in the direction of the chill. He pushed his way through annoyed zombie pedestrians, and turned a corner, down an ally to find a floating red tadpole looking orb.

Everything in his body told him this "orb" was evil. Everything in his body assured him he was absolutely right, and that he should book it back to the coffee shop. Nobody else seemed to notice the red orb.

Last time Kid found one of these orbs, there was a nine foot tall monster with wings and an extremely long tongue. (Long story...)

Instead of a monster, there was a tall boy in a red suit with his hands deeply shoved in his pockets. In the pocket of his red blazer, was a black handkerchief embroidered with a green cursive B.

The boy's short ash black hair was slicked forward over his cunning eyebrows. He had ominous pale green eyes that burned with the fire of immorality.

Maybe it was the intended evil grin on the boy's face or the fact this boy had an aura of the devil that gave Kid the strange wanting of the familiar feeling of his gun in his hand. The boy reminded Kid of some of the richer Mafia leaders. The ones that aren't afraid to kill you if you get in the way.

"Name yourself." The boy commanded Kid in a deeper and darker voice then any boy his age could muster.

Kid opened his mouth to speak but the boy cut him off. His tone was surprised. "Death's presence embodies you."

Kid had no idea what that meant, but he had a feeling it didn't mean, welcome, here have a cookie.

The boy took a step toward Kid. Kid felt threatened and pulled out his gun skillfully from the inside of his blazer. The boy arched one eyebrow quizzically.

"A mortal weapon? Surely, my old friend, you aren't so foolish." He noted.

Kid fired. Tired of this character's bull. Several shots blasted through the air, but the boy had disappeared. Having reached from behind, a hand with many lustrous ruby and diamond rings appeared before Kid's face. In between the hand's index finger and thumb was a little metal circle, the bullet. Kid's golden eyes widened in new found fear, as he whipped around to find the boy staring in his face. He jumped back away from the being he no longer considered a human. He raised his gun at the being, trying not to display his fear.

'Shouldn't the entire block have heard the gun shots?' Kid thought to himself.

"You plan to kill a servant of Death?" The boy whispered. "You can not do so with such pitiful mortal weapons, Death."

Kid looked at his gun with a disgusted knowing the boy was right. He slung his gun into his backpack. He didn't know what this thing was. The only thing he did know at the moment was that his gun was utterly useless against it.

Kid swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Who are you? Why are you calling me, Death?"

It smiled and cleared its throat.

"I am Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies." Beelzebub announced, putting his right arm across his chest like his was giving a pledge and bowed.

Straightening, Beelzebub coughed and stared at a confused Kid. "It seems you are not quite aware of yourself and your, err, abilities."

Kid looked at the devil suspiciously. "I don't understand."

Beelzebub waved a hand and shook his head slightly dismissing the question, "Obviously."

Beelzebub appeared by Kid's left side and rested his right arm across Kid's shoulders. Like they had been buddies for years. Kid jumped. Beelzebub ignored this and stretched out his left hand, and moved his hand in an arching motion like he was showing Kid something intangible.

"Yes I see it, Young Master, all your past." The devil said 'Young Master' like you would say 'filthily rat'. "Take the words I give you now to heart, Young Master. It is those like us who have the power, but you can always gain more."

Beelzebub snapped his black painted fingers and suddenly a wisp of blue smoke fluttered into existence just above his palm. The smoke curled and became solid.

The thing before Kid's eyes looked similar to the red "tadpole" he had seen except it was blue. Almost immediately Kid felt compelled to take the floating object and set it free, a different feeling then when he saw a red one. He truly wanted to put the red tadpole to death. The blue thing wiggled slightly as if trying to reach out to Kid.

"A curious object isn't it, Young Master?" Beelzebub noted. "Souls naturally reach out for reapers, such as yourself."

Kid looked at Beelzebub's pale green eyes in fear. "You think I'm a... Your insane."

Beelzebub a single 'ha' escaped the devil's lips and he dropped his arm from Kid's stiff shoulders. "Of course I am, I am the devil after all!"

Beelzebub smiled. He walked towards Kid holding the "soul" in hands. He held it out to Kid.

"This is power. Eat it and you will know strength." In Beelzebub's hand the soul squirmed. "Human soul's have always been inviolable with Death around, but with him locked up in that city of his, his protective reach is limited."

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would you want me to eat it?!" Kid questioned, like before not following anything Beelzebub was saying.

Beelzebub slightly amused, sarcastically tapped the side of his head lightly with his palm. "Sorry, Young Master, you have no clue about any of this."

"Obviously." Kid muttered using the same dull tone as Beelzebub.

Beelzebub let go of the soul (which remained floating, suspended in the air) and put his hands in his pockets. The soul suddenly shot at Kid and clung onto his chest. With wide eyes Kid took a step back, but the soul followed. Beelzebub shifted from foot to foot seemingly uncomfortable.

"Well, Young Master? Go on. Eat it." Beelzebub tapped Kid's forehead with his index finger. "It will help with all those pesky forgotten memories."

Beelzebub had a brooding look on his face and continued to tap Kid's head, as if this would bring back Kid's supposed 'lost memories'.

Kid got an uncomfortable chill up his spine. He knew he had to protect this "soul" thing. It was one thing he felt sworn to do. Kid looked at Beelzebub confused (Real shocker right). It seem that there was a red soul inside of Beelzebub. A warning buzzed in the back of his head like an irritating alarm clock.

Kid felt a sudden pain in his gut like he'd been punched in the stomach. Before he could process the feeling it was gone and was replace by a new feeling, honor. The blood in his arms ran cold. He looked down and saw the soul was missing. The last he could see of it was a small trace of blue smoke coming off his palms.

"Y-you absorbed it?" Beelzebub fumbled, his face turned from shocked to anger.

Kid raised his arms just in time to catch a fist with rings on every finger. His instinct took over. He took Beelzebub's wrist in one hand and stepped under his arm. Kid's fist made contact with the devil's stomach. The force caused Beelzebub slide back on his feet with his hands clenched in fists.

The ground shook as Kid stood straight. He thought that some freak earthquake was happening when something appear under Beelzebub's feet.

It looked like a cartoon skull with three points coming from the bottom of its round head. The skull glowed an interesting mix of the colors pink and purple. Beelzebub screamed in outrage. Eyes ablaze with fury and failure. The skull seemed strangely familiar to Kid.

"Beelzebub! Lord of the Flies!" A strong authoritative voice called. "You will be punished for straying into the path of a kishin."

Kid looked for the new voice but discovered the words had come from his own mouth. His hands shot out in front of him, seemingly by themselves, both index fingers pointed at Beelzebub. His hands turned to face each other, fingers slightly curled like he was holding a ball.

Words popped into Kid's mouth again. "Your soul has become a kishin egg. Now you will pay the consequences."

Beelzebub's form flickered from the boy to a red monster with a long pointed tail and back again. Beelzebub screamed and hissed as the faint light from the cartoonish skull brightened with Kid's words.

"You will become dormant for a thousand years. You shall serve whoever beholds the power of Death. Death shall then behold the power of Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies."

The skull exploded in light. Beelzebub screeched and tried to run but he couldn't get out of the boundary of the skull. Kid crossed his arms over his face until the light died.

Kid didn't have time to ask himself what he'd just done, before something caught his eye. A black ball was set where Beelzebub and the cartoonish skull used to be.

Kid walked toward the ball cautiously. It didn't move. He kneeled down in front of it and touched the ball with his hand. A shock of pain went up his hand. He jumped back like the ball was a bomb ready to blow.

He looked at the small red mark in the center of his palm where he was shocked, until the ball moved. At first he thought he was seeing things, but the ball looked like it was unraveling. Like a long black ball of ribbon. The ribbon split into three pieces, two of which launched themselves at Kid.

Before he could shake them off the ribbons wrapped around his middle fingers. They both formed matching silver rings on which was the same cartoon skull he had seen. He looked at them with awe for how perfectly matched them were.

The last ribbon laid flat in front of Kid. The square ends smoothed and round out. Suddenly, the blackness of the ribbon faded leaving a skateboard in its place.

Kid picked it up. On the under side were four red wheels. The paint job was a pale green and two of those same skulls he'd recognized but couldn't seem to place. They were connected by their three teeth. The skateboard turned into black energy and shot up into Kid's new rings. Unlike the soul, it didn't hurt.

Kid moved over to the side of a brick building and leaned against it. He was too exhausted to figure out what had just happened. He shut his eyes and rested his head back against the wall glad for its support.

He murmured as he started to drift off. "Your in trouble now, Kid."

Yet he had no idea what mess he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

**NWIM- YAY new chapter! I'm so happy about the positive feedback! Its motivation! Sigh. I got my first flame for this story. I've never had a hate review EVER. Then again, I don't think they meant it in the way I took it. But still, for realz, be careful what you put in a review. It can hurt people. Not that I care I luv this story and Imma do whatever!**

**Kid- Asymmetrical people disgust me.**

**Blackstar- I outta pound em in the face for sacrilege agains their god!**

**Liz- YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

**Blackstar- Not YET you mean.**

**NWIM- Yup. Gotta have Blackstar eventually. Just not now.**

**Blackstar- Whhhaaaaa?! B-bu-but I'm amazing...**

**_Chapter 4 _**

Liz woke up early the next mourning to the lovely sounds of Patty screaming and running up and down the halls. She got "giraffes" and "its gonna eat my pants!" from her shouts.

Literally rolling onto the floor with a giant thud, Liz was fully awake now. Pulling a purple blanket off her bed she wrapped it around her shoulders and fumbled for the door knob.

Patty burst into Liz's room and ended up whacking Liz with door. Liz yelped. She managed to grab Patty's arm before she fell and hit the hard floor.

"Oh sworry sis!" Patty giggled, helping her sister stand straight.

Liz murmured something in response. She stepped out into the hallway, her sister following obediently. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Venturing for breakfast, Liz opened the fridge while Patty played with a stuffed giraffe. Patty abusively made the poor creature fly across the room and into the wall.

"Your not gonna eat my pants, evil giraffe!" She yelled before skipping over and tending to the giraffe.

Liz ignored the strangeness of her sister. Giving up on trying to figure out what to eat she decided a yogurt and a glass of water would suffice. She figured Patty was capable of serving herself.

Liz walked back down the hall toward the stairs thinking about the strange dream she had last night. The whole dream seemed to be centered around someone or something with lustrous gold eyes. It confused her.

Climbing up the stairs balancing her glass of water and yogurt in one hand, Liz noticed something peculiar. She stopped in front of one of the paintings that lined the halls. It was tilted noticeably to the right.

Shinigami-sama didn't come home last night, she thought.

She fixed the painting as best she could with one hand. Which wasn't very good since the first time she almost spilt yogurt all over the thing.

Liz shuffled her way back to her room and finished off her water and yogurt rather violently...

Soon she walked down to the living room dressed and refreshed. Patty was sitting on the couch hugging her giraffe and flipping through the tv channels.

"Sis look! It's a cat!" Patty chirped pointing the remote at the tv.

"Very good Patty." Liz smiled, secretly sweat-dropping.

Liz made her way into the kitchen again, having heard something ringing. She knew it wasn't her phone because her amazing sister, Patty, had changed the ringtone to "Bird is the Word." So she suspected it was the mirror. True to her instinct, she answered to find Lord Death.

"Hey! Hiya! How ya doin?" He sung his usual intro.

Liz smiled. "Hi Shinigami-sama."

"Sworry I didn't come see you girls last night!" His chirper tone reminded Liz of how much Lord Death and Patty were alike.

"It's alright Shinigami-sama." Liz nodded.

He bounced up and down. "I take it the house is still in order?"

Liz nodded again. "Of course."

"Very good!" He whistled.

She felt the sudden shift of the conversation when the eye holes in his white cartoon skull mask narrowed in seriousness.

His tone turned hallow. "Elizabeth, I have a mission for you."

She'd seen it coming. Even so it surprised her. He only called her Elizabeth when it was serious. She sighed mentally.

"Alright," she begun, "what are we doing? Chasing stray souls? Or capturing rabid bunnies for that farmer again?"

(Let's not go there.)

She let a little humor in, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but Lord Death was a statue. Something was obviously very wrong for Shinigami-Sama to be this serious. She knew he could be serious when needed, but she felt he was being more then serious. He was being grave and she could tell it was haunting him.

"Shinigami-Sama...?" Her voice came out smaller then she wanted.

He seemed to remember she was there. "Yes? Oh right the mission... I need you and Patty to head to Brooklyn. A... former... accomplice of mine disappeared there."

"Disappeared? So you want us to find him?" She asked curious about why he had paused looking for the right words to describe his "accomplice."

"Not exactly. You see, when I felt him vanish, I also felt something else. Something I thought had died long ago." Was it just Liz or did he wince? "This accomplice of mine strayed into the path of a kishin. He was the one killing all the people in Brooklyn. That was originally the reason I was going to send you."

So it wasn't the Devil of Brooklyn, she thought.

"But..." Liz continued.

"But, I want you to look for this 'other.' I believe he is the reason for the kishin egg's sudden disappearance." He explained.

"Do you have any idea who this person might be?" She asked.

Lord Death was quiet for a moment and said rather unconvincingly. "No."

Liz looked skeptical. "No?"

"We know he has somehow managed to harness my former accomplices power and strength." He wasn't even looking at her. "If you find him you will know immediately."

"Shinigami-Sama, if I may, you sound like you have known this other person, perhaps personally." She stated trying her best to sound intelligent. Though she wasn't as skilled with words as her scythe meister friend.

His eyes opened slightly, but he looked more sorrowful then sad. "Maybe once, Elizabeth, but I still doubt..."

He didn't finish.

Liz cleared her throat. "Umm... Shinigami-Sama? Is there anyway I can get a better description of this person? A name maybe?"

He looked at Liz through the mirror. "The Devil of Brooklyn."

After a moment of silence, Liz swallowed. "You know the Devil of Brooklyn?"

Lord Death seemed to be interested in a cloud off to his left. "Elizabeth, you and Patricia will have to leave later today to arrive in Manhattan tomorrow mourning. I have everything set up, I hope you girls have a safe trip."

Liz was about to interject but he cut her off. "Be safe. Bye."

Shinigami-Sama cut the connection and the mirror fuzzed out. Liz groaned. Patty walked up to her holding her giraffe.

"What's wrong sis?" She asked sweetly.

Liz frowned. "We have a mission, Patty. We have to leave today."

"Yay! Mission!" Patty screamed happily.

Liz rubbed her temple, but managed a smile. "Yes Patty. Go pack your stuff."

Patty nodded. "Okay sis!"

"You only need one giraffe!" Liz called after Patty as she skipped away.

"Can I bring Mr. Oinkers?!" Patty shouted back.

Liz chuckled. "Sure Patty."

She heard her sister scream 'yay!' all down the hall.

Liz looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about her dream again. Those gold eyes.

What has gold eyes besides a monster, she pondered.

They arrived in New York late in the evening the same day. Lord Death owned a jet that had gotten them to Manhattan faster then a regular plane would have.

The sun was just starting to set behind the tall skyscrapers allowing streaks of orange and yellow light through. In the east the yellow glowing moon started to rise with a creepy bloodily smile.

Liz and Patty rode in a taxi to Brooklyn. They got a room in a small hotel. After fumbling through check in, the two girls settled into their small room. They didn't stay long however they needed to gather information on "the Devil of Brooklyn," plus Patty was hungry.

Patty quickly finished off her half of the hotdog they'd bought. Liz decided to give Patty the rest of her half. She'd just finished explaining what their mission was and her thoughts on it, but it had left her uneasy.

Patty laughed. "I think we should just find him, then kick his-"

"First we have meet that officer." Liz interrupted Patty.

"What officer sissy?" Patty asked not noticing.

Liz rubbed her head. "The one from the news. What was her name? Jessie Grant?"

"Jarvis George?!"

"Patty I'm positive she wasn't named after your giraffe." Liz face-palmed. "Jamie Grace! That's it."

Patty made a pouty face. "I think Jarvis is a better name."

Liz looked around for a police station. "Of course you do. You stayed up 'til four am watching superhero movies last weekend."

Patty punched her giraffe in the head. "Hulk Smash!"

Liz took out the map of Brooklyn she had got from the hotel and found the nearest police station. It happened to be just down the street a couple blocks.

"Come on Patty. Theres a station down the street." Liz stated walking forward.

"Mm-tay!" Patty sung skipping down the street ahead of Liz dodging the swarms of people that passed.

When Liz caught up with Patty she was already in front of the police station. Liz blew her hair out of her eyes in a huff and opened the door for Patty and herself.

The lady at the front desk was very short and she looked fairly grumpy. Her long black hair was pulled back in an angry bun. Her name tag read: Iggie Vandalez.

Liz walked up to the counter as Patty sat in a chair in the lobby that was busy with cops and criminals. The whole place made Liz want to grab Patty and leave. It was creepy having criminals around and Liz sure as heck didn't do creepy.

"Excuse me, Miss... Uh.. Vandalez?" Liz started.

She heard Patty snort trying not to laugh because her name sounds like vandalize.

Iggie looked up angrily from her papers. "What?"

Liz cleared her throat. "Do you know where I can find Officer Grace?"

Iggie looked Liz up and down. "Jamie? Sorry she only does appointments. No appointment. No visiting."

Liz pulled out her DWMA id, trying to keep her patience intact. "You see we are from the DWMA. I'm afraid we have to ask Officer Grace some questions about the Devil of Brooklyn."

The whole room seemed to turn on her in silence. Even Patty who was happily playing and laughing with her giraffe was quiet.

Iggie stood up, her shoulders barely reaching the counter and shouted at the frozen cops. "Alright back to work! 'Nonya business!"

A taller woman with short brown hair in a ponytail appeared from an office. She had a gun on her hip and a badge on her heart. The woman walked with cold authority and brought a sense of power and safety into the room.

Liz felt the whole room sigh in relief. She immediately knew that this woman was Officer Jamie Grace. Jamie stopped arms akimbo next to Iggie making Iggie look even smaller. Iggie glared at Liz as if reading her mind.

Jamie held out a hand to Liz and said in a rich New York accent. "From the DWMA yeah? Good we've been expecting you for days now. I'm Officer Jamie Grace."

Liz shook Jamie's rough hand. "A pleasure miss. I'm Elizabeth Thompson, please call me Liz. And thats my sister Patricia."

Patty jumped up and stood next to liz. "Call me Patty!"

Jamie smiled and released Liz's hand. "Nice to meet you two. You seem very lively. Shall we step into my office?"

Liz nodded. "That would be great. We just have a couple questions to ask."

As the two followed Jamie, Iggie hopped back into her chair muttering something about "teenagers are so disorderly." Jamie led them into her office and shut the glass door behind them. Her office was fairly simple. It had a large wooden desk with a big rolling leather chair. She had a couple of photo frames, but Liz couldn't tell what of. She just hoped Jamie wasn't one of those lady's that kept photo's of her cats. Besides that there wasn't anything else that screamed sentimental value. Everything was either file cabinets or file cabinets.

Jamie sat in the big chair and linked her fingers together under her chin. "I assume your not here to also take out the criminal, who calls himself Lord of the Flies. He been murdering people in the upper part of town."

"Originally yes." Jamie looked shocked. "But he's actually gone missing."

"And you believe the Devil of Brooklyn is the cause." Jamie stated. "You think he killed the other killer?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to explain Lord Deaths theories. However, I can say that the Devil of Brooklyn is the cause." Liz explained.

"I see." Jamie nodded.

"With your permission we would like access to whatever intel you have concerning both criminals."

Jamie nodded and stood up. "May I ask what will become of them if and when they are captured?"

"Our orders are to relieve the city and the Brooklyn police of his threat." Liz answered intelligently as Jamie opened a file cabinet and pulled out two thick white file.

Jamie sat and handed the files to Liz. "I understand your not allowed to disclose anything. Orders are orders."

"Orders are orders." She frowned before smiling appreciatively. "Thank you very much, Miss Grace. Do you have anything we might want to know that isn't in this file?"

"He's extremely dangerous, so be careful." Jamie shook her head. "Other then that everything you need is in there. In that file is also my detailed reports plus my notes. I trust you girls will have the files sent back to me after your investigation?"

Liz nodded. "Of course... We should be going now."

Jamie stood once again. "Very well, you girls have lots of work to do."

Liz stood also and shook hands with the officer. "Thank you for your time."

Jamie smiled. "It was a pleasure. Be careful in your time here in Brooklyn. The streets can be a very dangerous place at night."

She tucked the thick files under her arm and turned to Patty who had decided to take a nap. She shook her sister awake and they exited through the lobby. Patty waved goodbye to all the scary criminals and the cops, even Iggie, who just continued to glare.

Once outside Liz felt as if she could finally breathe freely even though the air was filled with the stank of car pollution and hobos. She took the white files from under her arm and stared at the cover.

The first read: Classified. Staff and Administrative Eyes Only. Case: 804690084; Lord of the Flies.

The second read: Classified. Administrative Eyes Only. Case: 804690088; The Devil of Brooklyn.

Liz read the names over and over, each time shivering with discomfort, until Patty groaned with boredom. Liz looked up from the names and to her sister.

"Lizzy, what are we doing now?" She asked. "Can we go to the park?! I saw a park on the way here! Can we please?!"

Liz smiled. "Alright Patty I suppose we can. So I can read these and not be tempted to shop."

She glanced down the street to the pink Victoria's Secret shop she'd seen earlier. Patty laughed happily.

"Yay! Park!" She cheered.

Liz started to walk and Patty fell in step with her. "Then we should start looking around for Lord Death's "friend" and whoever this Devil person is."

"Right! He's going down!" Patty brought up a fist, but it fall shortly. "Big sis, why does Shinigami-Sama know so many bad guys?"

Liz looked in her sister's intelligent blue eyes. "I'm sure they were good guys at one point Patty, that's why he knows 'em."

Patty looked ahead with her thinking face on. "So why'd they turn evil?"

Liz shrugged and lifted the files in her hands. "We're about to find out, I guess."

Patty smiled when they came up to the entrance of the lush green park where little kids screamed and played on the swing set and the parents pushed them back and forth. Liz found a wooden bench under a nice oak tree and sat down as Patty went off to play on the swings.

Liz took in her surroundings. She watched two squirrels chase each other up and down a tree for a moment until they disappeared. She smelt the wonderful aroma of flowers and grass and felt the air cool as the sun went down.

She watched Patty as she sat on a swing and kicked the ground to push herself backwards so she could start swinging. Patty always surprised Liz, she was always so happy and cheerful, yet she could be perfectly serious one minute and utterly insane the next.

Liz looked away from her sister to the first file in her hand.

As she opened to the first page she thought; Lord of Flies, huh? Like Beelzebub or something? I hated that book.

She sat there reading the files for what seemed like fifteen minutes was actually an hour or so. In that time the sun had almost disappeared leaving her with a dim light. Patty has also came and sat next to her and had started to lean on her shoulder.

Liz shut the files. "Ready to go Patty?"

Patty nodded sleepily.

"Alright. We'll search in the mourning." Liz stood up and wrapped an arm around Patty's ribs and pulled her up. "Lets go to bed."

Patty murmured in response and they started walking. When the sun finally faded letting the night take over, they were at the hotel already dressed and in bed, Patty fast asleep. Liz realized she was going to have the same dream as last night, something buzzing in her mind told her.

I've never seen gold eyes, she thought.

"Just wonderful." She hissed quietly.

**NWIM- Like it? Hate it? Well news flash, I don't give two-**

**Kid- The point is REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vila- Authors note next chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_"Kiddo, where are you? Kid... Kid. Kid! Kid!"_

Someone was shaking his shoulder. "Hey kid you alright?"

The person stopped shaking him. He heard rustling and something smacked him in the face really hard. Kid groaned loudly.

"Good your not dead, but could ya wake up already?! Your bleeding, you idiot." The person deadpanned.

Something slapped his face again. As he opened an eye gold clashed with blue. The blurred figure waved a hand in front of his face. As his vision started to clear of the black dots he got a better look at this person. She had spiked black hair and was wearing a Starbucks apron. Her strikingly blue eyes were set in her perfectly angled.

"Welcome back to the world moron. How you feeling?" She chuckled.

Kid blinked a couple times and straighten his stiff neck. Exhaustion and pain hit him like train at full steam ahead. His whole body tensed.

"Easy. Relax or I'll slap you again." She commanded. "You were bleedin' all over the place, so I wrapped your leg for ya."

She looked up at him. Her astonishing blue eyes filled with... Was that concern...? He didn't know.

"What happened? You get shot or something? You were awfully pale and I was fearin' you were gonna die. Tell me you ain't a trouble maker. Like one 'em drug cartels or an agent of the Mafia." She asked pushing his shoulder than helping him sit up straight.

Kid shook his head and spoke. "I'm just a regular person."

"Being a regular person ain't bad kid. I tell ya you must have a great willpower, I thought for sure you weren't gonna survive." She spoke. "A lot of kid can't survive on these streets ya know."

"I'm just smart I guess." He replied.

"And lucky to be honest. But lucky ain't gonna keep ya alive you see. You should really go to a doc." He couldn't place her accent with his head still spinning.

He shook his head. "No doctor is going to take care of me."

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Kid actually." He answered.

"Kid huh? Alright you don't have to say, Kid." She held up her hands surrendering.

Kid leaned forward. Something about her irritated him enough to answer all her questions. "I'm serious! My full name is..."

Kid's word were caught in his mouth, as he recalled his whole name. He'd been born being called "Kid" that he'd forgotten his name! His mouth gaped opened and close like a fish out of water as he fathomed his name. Like a thousand year old ocean creature that had come from the ocean abyss, his identity came from her ocean eyes.

"You can't remember?" She inquired.

Kid pushed off the ground and stood. "No I do. Thank you for waking me up. I need to get going."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Alright I guess. Do you want help? You can barely stand ya know."

Kid shook his head again. "No I'm fine. Thank you."

She frowned, but he had already turned and was walking away from the alley.

"You never told me your name!" She called after him.

He paused and turned back. "I owe you that much at least. Its Death the Kid."

She laughed and shook her head. "Alright sure, Kiddo."

_"Sure, Kiddo."_

He sprinted down the street. Who knows towards what. Dodging people and hotdog stands. He had to get away from her and her questions. He remembered. He didn't need to remember. This was his life. He didn't want to remember, did he? Before he knew it he was the little park down the block.

Surrounded by lush green, exhaustion came over him again he felt the need to sit down. He rested on a shaded wood bench under an oak tree. He listened to the silence for a while, before growling in frustration.

"Damn it all!" He cursed.

Kid pulled off the beanie on his head and ran his hands through his hair. As of this moment he didn't care who saw him. He'd be better off dead. He'd learned too many things all at once. He couldn't handle it. He was going to explode. And it had started with Beelzebub.

Kid was pretty sure he'd killed Beelzebub. He didn't understand how a murder could live with it, because he felt truly horrible. He couldn't stand having someone souls on his hands, even if they were evil. He'd found out what those blue and red orbs were. He had "absorbed," in Beelzebub's words, a human soul. As pulse he gotten a skateboard and some cool looking rings, but he was still weary of them and he didn't know where the skateboard went. On the top of it all he'd remembered stuff he wish was still forgotten.

Kid took his backpack off and put it next to him. He angrily pulled the two matching rings off his fingers and shoved them into a side pocket. He kicked his feet up to the other side of the bench and used his backpack as a pillow. Kid shut his eyes tight and let his frustration slip away. He fell asleep on that little park bench and had the strangest dream he'd ever had before.

At first it was all black. Then suddenly he was standing in front of marble stairs leading up to a huge building that he couldn't quite see, but there was fire coming out of the sides.

"Hey Kid!" Shouted someone behind him.

He turned around and saw a little girl with pig tails as she ran down the stairs behind him. He didn't recognize her, but she seemed familiar even if he couldn't see her face.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Kid whipped around and found himself staring at a kid with dramatically blue star-shaped hair. He had a star tattoo on his shoulder and looked like a total big shot. He grinned a bright smile.

The kid fuzzed out like he was made of a hologram. When the fuzz stopped Beelzebub stood in front of Kid. His smirk replaced the blue haired kids grin.

Kid took a step back in shock and slipped on a step. Where the heck did that ledge come from? He was pretty sure he'd saw a black spiked figure reach out and catch him with a giant white glove.

Before he could figure out what that was, his dream jumped into a different, but clearer background. It was a wide opening to a brick-walled alleyway. There was a fire escape hanging off the side of a strangely blue-colored building to his left. A line of metal box-like newspaper dispensers were off to his right in their triad of green, red, and yellow.

There was no one around but two tall light haired girls. He couldn't tell what they looked like because their faces were covered with shadows. They seemed to be talking but their words were inaudible.

Laughter cut Kid's dream short, which he was sort of grateful for. He opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't see the owner of the laughter, so he brushed it off as some little girl. He didn't care, he needed to move anyways.

Kid stood up and swung his backpack onto his back. He walked forward and picked his beanie off the grass. He jogged out of the park silently scolding himself for acting so idiotically.

I am not a reap-, he thought cutting himself short. No. Maybe I'll go rob someone.

He glared up at the smiling moon. "That's what criminals do, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Vila- WOW. JUST WOW! You guys are amazing! I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed personally, but THERE'D BE TOO MANY NAMES! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! I finally got my lazy ass to start writing. Last chapter was super short because I was DYING to write this chapter. Unfortunately my Beta was...unavaliable? Yeah, sure. So this is pretty raw but I tried editing it. Forgive me for the super late update.**

**Blackstar- *streches* THANK DEATH IM OUT OF THE CLOSET!**

**Crona- I...I don't know how to deal with being out in the open now...**

**Vila- Blackstar? Crona? GET YO ASS BACK IN DAT CLOSET.**

* * *

_Switch_

_Chapter 6_

Liz sat across from Patty at a small café looking through the files for the fourth time that morning. Patty was munching on a piece of coffee cake and had cinnamon on her face. While Liz was absently stirring her warm vanilla coffee with a green straw as she stared down at the sketches of the two M.I.A. criminals. Up until then the police had failed to find an id match on both of them, so Liz didn't know their real names.

Patty looked up from her half-eaten cake. "Hey Lizzy. Can I see the pictures?"

Liz grabbed the top picture the picture of the murder, Lord of the Flies was what the police called him. His black hair was slicked over his forehead and laid just above his strange sadistic eyes. He was wearing a suit, so Liz had guessed he was a member of the drug cartel or the mafia, something like that anyways.

Patty looked at the picture and stuck her tongue out in disgust before handing it back to Liz. "I don't wanna see the Fly Dude. Lemme see... Umm... He needs a nickname."

Liz smiled plainly. "You can come up with that easily Patty."

She handed the photo to her sister. The Devil of Brooklyn, as he was called, was surprising young. Maybe 16 to 18 years old at most. In the sketch, he wore a beanie over raven colored hair. His hair was mostly hid his eyes in a way that made him seem like a skater boy. Though he didn't really look like a criminal, he didn't exactly give Liz a nice feeling.

"Hmm... How about Devil Boy? No thats dumb. Demon Dude? Nope, not it either." Patty thought aloud, then looked at Liz, "I don't know sis. What should it be?"

Liz sighed. "To be honest I don't know Patty... He's supposed to be short so how about shortie or something?"

Patty giggled. "A shortie huh? I guess we'll just call him shortie."

"Alright, I guess." Liz chuckled.

Patty stood up. "Come on sis lets go look for Shortie!"

"Easy Patty." Liz deadpanned as Patty sat.

"Afterwards can we feed the pigeons?"

Liz smiled. "We'll see."

Patty sat up and raised her arms in the air. "Yay! Imma feed the pigeons! Kill 'em pigeons! Boom boom!"

Liz laughed at how silly her sister was, but when people started giving her weird looks she quieted down. After Patty settled down, Liz went through a mental checklist on the information they had.

There have been about 20 murders in the Brooklyn area that were probably related to Lord of the Flies. They had his physical description, police reports, and a map of the crime scenes. From what Liz could tell there was no pattern in how he chose his victims. None had notable physical similarities. None were killed in a place that suggested a certain arrangement. Also, none seemed to have any relations that could pose as motive for Fly Dude, that were know to the police.

On the other hand they had the Devil of Brooklyn, or Shortie for short. No pun intended. Anyway, there had been a recent spike in crime, yet at the same a downfall in criminals. With more then 80 crimes in the past two months alone how could some of the most dangerous crime lords just suddenly disappear like they never existed? Maybe this Shortie was a murder after all. The possibility of that was unnervingly high.

Liz knew that the police, no, Lord Death, was relying on them to find these criminals, but honestly they didn't have much to go by.

Patty started to look bored so Liz stood ready to leave. "Anyways, got any ideas where to search first?"

Patty nodded. "I know just where to look for him!"

Liz sweat-dropped. "You do?"

"Of course big sis!" Patty grinned. "The bookstore! That's where he's hiding!"

I should have seen it coming, Liz mentally sighed realizing that none of what she was going to say was going to make sense to Patty. Nor did Patty probably care.

"Patty I don't think he'd be at a bookstore." Liz shook her head.

"Why not? The new Nightwing comic issue came out! Everyone's in line for it!" Patty laughed.

Liz stood and shuffled their papers together. "Lets just start somewhere."

Patty jumped up. "Okay sis! If anyone can find 'em my big sis can!"

"You give me to much credit Patty." Liz smiled sticking the papers in her new blue book bag (she'd fallen into shopping's temptation and brought it.)

Patty skipped ahead of Liz and out onto the sidewalk. Liz looked up and down the sidewalk deciding which way to go. Patty linked her arm through Liz's, a bound between the two sisters, and pointed left.

"We should go that way!" Patty sung.

So they walked left. Then right. Then left and right again. Patty insisted they turned an even amount of times. Why? Liz had no idea. Eventually Liz got tired of chasing after her sister and they sat down on a bench on the sidewalk.

Liz leaned her head against a strange blue colored building wall and watched as a hobo in brown cloth tried opening the trio of metal newspaper dispensers. When he couldn't get them open he hit the red box angrily and left. Patty swung her legs back and forth skidding the concrete with her black boots. She was humming something catchy, but Liz couldn't figure out why Patty kept sticking her hands crossed over in front of herself like she was riding a horse.

The things Patty does, Liz thought with a mental shudder.

"Hey big sis?" Patty spoke up.

"Hmm? Whats up Patty?" She asked.

Patty pointed her index finger up thoughtfully. "What do you think Shortie is like?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "You seem really interested in him Patty."

"He's interesting!" Patty smiled. "Its like that tv show where the main character's back story keeps him from doing good. Don't ya think sissy?"

Liz sighed through her nose. "Sure, Patty."

Patty giggled then frowned. "Sis, do you think he could turn good again?"

Liz looked at Patty confused. How could her sister be so confusing? A moment ago she was talking about that stupid tv show.

Liz looked up at the sky. "Why do you ask Patty?"

"I had a weird dream last night." She replied.

"What kind of dream?" Liz asked regrettably.

"You were there too sissy! There was an evil giraffe! And we had to defeat him, but the giraffe was really confused about something and ran away! We found the giraffe, but we saved it and it was our friend! Then we had a giant party with Mr. Oinkers!" Patty sung before taking a deep breath. "So do you think Shortie can be our friend?"

Liz hid her shock and shrugged. "I don't think so Patty, its possible I guess. Even so we still have to bring him to Lord Death."

Patty giggled not interested anymore. "Okay!"

Liz stood up and stretched her arms. "Alright Patty, lets go."

Patty jumped up. "Aye!"

Liz sighed. "You've been watching way too much anime."

"I'm all fired up!" Patty laughed. "Lets go!"

Just as Patty took a step forward a blur of black ran across her path. Patty fell backwards into Liz knocking them both on their butts. The figure dusted their jacket off and bent down for a piece of black cloth that hadn't fallen from their person. Liz noticed something like shiny metal in the figures pale hand.

"Hey watch were your going bub!" Patty snapped.

The person turned and Liz tried not to gasp. It was a boy about their age maybe younger. He was probably a little taller then Patty. He had night black hair, but had three stripes shaped curved around his head in a half circle. Liz gulped, he had gold eyes...

Its him, She thought perhaps slightly scared, the Devil of Brooklyn.

"Perhaps you should watch out so you don't bump into people." He spat back.

Liz squeezed Patty's elbow as she got up. "Patty wait..."

"Watch it shortie." She snarled.

"Patty." Liz warned standing. "Its him."

The boy's eyes widened and the shiny object he had been holding earlier was pointed at her. His expression hardened as if he were preparing to kill someone.

"You two apart of the cartel? Come here to kill me?" He growled.

Out of his left hand shot black skull looking shadows. The shadows twisted together and suddenly there was another gun. He snatched it out of the air and spun it around his finger. He held his guns strange though, instead of right side up he held both upside down so his pinkies rested on the triggers.

That's strange, Liz thought, no! Focus Thompson!

"Sis." Patty glowed pink and landed in Liz's palm.

The Devil of Brooklyn didn't even flinch much less look shocked. In fact he didn't look like he felt anything except maybe anger, but there was a certain insane look in his gold eyes that told Liz something else. Seeing Patty transform he looked he'd just seen or realized something he didn't want too.

This kid... His eyes are from my dream, Liz thought taking in his appearance, he has the stripes?!

Liz will stood there wide eyed. "Your stripes... You're... you're a reaper..."

Narrowed his strange golden eyes, the same ones from her dreams, and asked slowly, "Your the second to also know who I am, but why is it I don't?"

Patty urged her sister through their resonance, "Lizzy? Whats wrong? Lets go already."

"Patty remember that story I told you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Patty asked.

Liz swallowed. "This is him."

"What's your name?" She asked out loud.

His eyes narrowed even further like he knew they'd just been talking about him and answered shortly. "Kid."

Patty laughed. "Kid? Haha!"

"Alright Kid..." She started slowly. "By the orders of Lord Death we're to take you back to Death City."

There was a flash in his eyes, but in a split second it was gone. "...Lord Death?"

Liz nodded once. "Yes, Lord Death, the Grim Reaper."

He murmured a word inaudible.

"We'd also like to ask you about the Lord of the Flies." She spoke.

An expression of fear appeared on his face but was replaced quickly with anger. "Beelzebub."

Liz could tell where this was going and quickly tried regain control. "If you come willingly I can guarantee a fair trial."

"Nothings ever fair." He hissed.

Liz immediately felt sympathy yet she didn't know why. "We can-..."

"No! You can leave, so I don't have to kill you." He snapped then composed himself. "I am not a reaper... I'm a thief and I can see have nothing on your person, so I have no time for you."

There was a puff of smoke and Liz found Kid standing on a floating skateboard and his guns were gone. She felt Patty yell at her as Kid rose into the sky. She unfroze when Patty managed to fire a shot at Kid by herself. Their eye contact broke as the pink bullet hit the underside of his skateboard and the smoke blew away. Kid shot off above their heads and disappeared out of sight.

Patty's gun form glowed pink and she transformed doing a couple flips before landing next to her sister. "Lizzy! You let him get away!"

Liz looked at Patty semi-apologetically. "Its alright. I have a feeling we'll see him again."

Patty pouted. "But I didn't to shoot anybody or blow something up! Bang bang bang bang!"

Liz laughed half-heartedly and stared out into the distance in which the boy disappeared. She shook her head and told her it wasn't possible. He couldn't be a Grim Reaper. He must've dyed his hair like that, but... When she had mentioned it... So he was a Grim Reaper? A meister? He had two guns...

No Liz that would never work, she thought, that "Kid" would never agree to it and I can't put Patty in danger.

She looked at Patty, who was singing and pretending to shoot things with a finger gun. No, Liz could never trust that criminal. She'd rather have Patty's safety than a meister. She had to protect Patty. Besides if he was a Grim Reaper, Lord Death could deal with him.

Liz pulled out a mirror from her purse and stopped as her finger hovered above the glass, ready to call Lord Death. She thought to herself for a moment.

So Lord Death... This boy... He is your legendary son, Death The Kid?

* * *

**Vila- So yay! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Review somemore I love it! **

**BTW ATTENTION YOUNG JUSTICE FANS. I've posted a challenge for all of you. ******THE YOUNG JUSTICE MOVIE CHALLENGE****** Challenge accepted...if you dare...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vila- Ha...ha... Hi... I have no excuses besides the fact I need a new beta. Volunteers? **

**Blackstar- OH, OH! ME! CHOOSE ME!**

**Vila- No.**

**Blackstar- I wanna do something...I'm not even in this fuckin' story!**

**Vila- And thats the way it'll stay. HA. ANYWAY, Chapter 7, yay! More flashbacks, woot woot! **

* * *

Chapter 7

_"Kiddo, introduce yourself."_

_The little boy cleared his throat. "I'm Death The Kid. Its a pleasure to meet you."_

_"And your a little reaper aren't you?" The red haired man with the blurred face asked._

_"Yes." He answered._

_The red haired man jumped up and exclaimed. "He reminds me of my little girl! Oh, she's so cute! You should see her! She's growing so fast! She's 7 years old now!"_

_The little boy spoke, "7?"_

_The red haired man bent down to the boys eye level. "Yup, 7! How old are you Kiddo?"_

_"I'm 8. I don't like number 7."_

_"Why not? My daughter is 7!" He said with a dreamy smile, clasping his hands together at his chest._

_"I don't like 7." The child repeated. _

_"Perhaps because it's an odd number? Is that it Kiddo?" The shadow inquired. _

_The boy replied after a moment, "Its not balanced."_

_"Balanced? What do you mean?"_

_"Its not... Um... Not..." The boy looked for the right word. _

_"Symmetrical?"_

_"S-mm-tree-cal?" The boy managed._

_The dark figured laughed. "Symmetry Kiddo! Its when two things are balanced perfectly. When left and right are equal."_

_"Sy-mm-e-try... Symm-etry... Symm... Sym... Symmetry." The boy smiled. "Symmetry!"_

_The little boy left. Lost pondering the idea of symmetry._

* * *

Slowly Kid bent down, bringing his knees to his chest to grip the sides of his flying skateboard. He wasn't exactly, say, "pro" at flying yet. Having almost fallen off twice do to turbulence, he had a ways to go before he called himself a professional...but it _was_ the turbulence. It was. On the other hand, he wasn't that bad. He'd seen other teenagers practice their tricks one or twice in an empty channel and copied what he remembered. Somehow, it just felt right.

He looked down the avenue behind him. No one pursued him, at least he hoped - he couldn't figure out how that soul seeing thing worked. He didn't know why he was looking over his shoulder. He did know he could have beaten those two girls in a fight without a second thought, but something about them shook him to core. It was something unique -yet familiar- and foreign -and dangerous- to him.

What had he heard the tall girl call the younger one? Patty? Yes Patty. Was that short for Patricia? And the older girl was Sissy? No, Lizzy? Liz? Elizabeth, possibly?

Kid had never seen -nor heard of- them before. As it were, they definitely were not from Brooklyn. Where had they said they were from? Death City, right? Where was that again? Where had he heard that before? Death City... It was probably true -to some extent- so it would make sense he wouldn't recognize them. He doubted anyone else in Brooklyn could turn into a gun. It was almost -normal- familiar to him. He was very sure he'd never seen such a sight before, but something had clicked in his brain that told Kid otherwise.

Death City? He questioned, a Reaper? They are not even- somehow, Kid couldn't deny a Grim Reapers existence or convince himself they were simply mythical - nothing more.

They are very real, something told him.

These past days had certainly turned up long old memories. Whether good or bad in Kid's mind that couldn't possibly be a good thing. He had his life. No, living on the streets and thieving wasn't the best life, but it was his. He didn't want a pair of girls turning his life around. He couldn't go with them, _could_ he? No, they would take him to the police and he would never see light again. That wasn't good. And neither was the fact Kid didn't know whether he had been smacked with reality or lies. That girl, Liz, looked astonished when she saw him and said he was a "reaper". That was simply preposterous...right? He had the feeling, he didn't want to know.

Kid felt his skateboard dip and cursed. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten he was on a flying skateboard 100 feet in the air. _Awesome_. He swung himself off the speeding board and did a perfect somersault to land nicely on the ground in a crouched position, before he promptly crashed -painfully- into a wall. However, he fell awkwardly on the leg that had just healed -he always healed fast, thankfully- from the graze he had received nights before. Glancing up to see if his new skateboard had been splintered into tiny fragments against the brick wall, he -surprisingly- found it hadn't. Instead, it lay on its face on the concrete roof like it had fallen from the sky - which it had.

Kid took a long stride and stretched out his hand to grab the board, deciding he would practice later. As he bent down to pick it up however, purple and black shadow-like skulls shot out from the skateboard and dissipated into his palm. It didn't hurt, but Kid was surprised -to say the least- at his sudden new discovery. He looked, astonished, at his hand then flicked his wrist sideways as one would do after touching a hot stove; not out of pain, but as curiosity to how a skateboard disappeared into his palm. After all, it was ridiculous. Perhaps he had picked up on a few tricks from the magicians performing at Central Park? No, of course not. He was no magician.

"_Lie no more, Death the Kid. You know of your origin. It is time, Fragment of Death_." A voice whispered.

Kid let out a dark chuckle, trying to deny the voice. Yet, the voice continued to whisper promise. Kid tilted his head back and shut his eyes. Too loud, too quiet. Block it out, he told himself.

"_You wish for a better life do you not, child? You wish for strength, yes? You turn your head on this opportunity and hence forfeit truth and would bring death to your life. The demon, you have furiously trapped into a form most unwanted by him, awaits restlessly for your moment of weakness. That moment will come, as all weakness does. Thus listen, Death's Child, to your reckoning._"

He sighed acceptingly, this voice would not be silent. Very well, he would ignore it for the time being.

Kid jumped over the ledge of the building and landed on a fire escape. He kicked the ladder down, held onto the sides, and let himself slide down onto the street.

* * *

_"Kiddo?" The distant voice called from outside._

_Kid pulled his legs up to his chest with his hands wrapped around them. He wished he could be smaller, so he could hide better. Then again, Kid hid excellently. He could always hide from his father, or the teachers, very easily because they never suspected his hiding place. They never bothered to look at the spot where Kid would hide, neither with their eyes nor their Soul Perception. The spot was undiscoverable for them. After all, who would look for a missing child in their own home? A rather stupid human, maybe. He guessed that was way his father could never find him, he was not stupid nor was he human. It almost made intelligence look like a bad thing. His raven hair flew around as he shook his head, smart people are stupid and stupid people are stupid. Either way, they'd never find him in his fathers study, which he never used, in the cabinet by the bookshelf. If they did, they'd find him curled up into a lonely ball with two or three novels and a flashlight by his feet. They wouldn't though, and he knew that, but he couldn't help to think that for once, maybe his father would find him, curled up in the dark cabinet trying to keep away the monsters._

_He may only have been eight years old, but he knew about those monsters. Not the monsters in the closet or under the bed; not the monsters in the sky or in the sea... no, not those ones. Those monsters weren't real, weren't frightening, weren't anything. The one he feared was the one that would look over his shoulder, murmuring "_O' Child of Death, come now, come now, O' Child of Death_". The one that had planted something dark in his soul, a dangerous hypotheses, a black idea. It would whisper, "_O' Child of Death, you know, you know. And isn't it grand? Isn't grand?_"_

_Death the Kid, the Child of Death, was scared and on those nights, when he just couldn't handle it, he'd come into the study. He take his little flashlight and his pillow; he'd grab a book from the bookshelf; crawl into his haven; and read. And he read until the light of dawn, when the blessed beams of gold would peak through the cracks, infiltrating his darkness. He would climb out, his little limbs sore and his eyes tired, and make his way behind the cherry-oak desk. He would sit in his father's plush office chair - which was too big for his shoulders to reach the top- and stay there. He would sit until noon, when the room was filled entirely with yellow rays of light; when every last nock and cranny had been rid of the darkness; when the soft chiming of "_Do you see it? Do you, O' Child of Death?_" ended; when it was all gone and he was left with blurred images and tranquil bliss._

_He'd emerge from the office and go down to the dead living room, an oxymoron, yes, but it was true. No one lived here besides him and his father, but his father was never home, and thus every room felt dead with only his presence in the large house. Th void... lonely... dead house. _

_He'd walk to the large mirror in the empty room, stand on his toes, and breathe a long breath onto the glass. With his finger he would write the numbers "_42-42-564_" in the fog, then a ripple would appear as if he had touched water. The entire mirror would shine a bright crisp white, filling the dark room, until his father would appear on the other side._

_"Kiddo~!" He would imagine his father smiling since his blank skeleton mask hid everything._

_"Hello Father."_

_"Where have you been? You disappeared! We searched for hours!" He sensed a slightly angry tone._

_"I was walking."_

_"Oh! Well, are you okay~?" His father would chime._

_"Mhm."_

_"Okay~! Be careful, 'kay Kiddo?"_

_"Yes, Father. 'M sorry."_

_"Its fine, Kiddo! You're growing up. I don't have to go searching for you anymore."_

_And he didn't. So the next time he went missing, he stayed missing._

* * *

Kid stood upon his skateboard in front of a large metal warehouse on the outskirts of East Brooklyn near an empty channel. Behind him, the sun snoozed into sleep casting long shadows with its golden light and making the air slightly crisp. He could hear chatter over blaring music and smell the cigarette smoke.

He was quite familiar with these "meetings". Two gangs would come together usually to fight or to deal drugs. He found it was thrilling to do some good -some good anyway- and fight them all, so they would hopefully never return.

Kid swiped the beanie off his head, deciding he didn't care if his annoying off-balanced hair gave him away. He wanted them to know it was him. All he had to do was make an entrance and grab their attention.

He jumped up with his skateboard and the handle of the door snapped like a broken neck; he kicked the door open; and his skateboard rolled forward. He smirked, all eyes were on his sudden appearance. Kid didn't see their boss, but it didn't matter, this would send the message: "_Get out of Brooklyn. Love, White Stripes._"

Someone in the dark room started shouting profanities, as he pulled out his gun. He felt the cool metal of his pistol rest against the palm of his hand. When the grip on his weapon tighten, so did the barrier around his mind, the one that didn't mind the blood. Steeling himself, he kicked his skateboard up, grabbing the front with his free hand and it disappeared.

Then they attacked him. With knives, crowbars, guns, broken beer bottles...you name it, they had it like they were a walking armory. He, however, could defeat them all with his eyes closed and his limbs tied together. They were as sloppy throwif their punches as they were drunk. One kick here and one punch there was all he needed to take down four of them. And he was just getting warmed up when he started seeing their souls. All were red and black orbs of evil. All were damned to hell. They were disgusting.

"Evil souls. Take them."

He listened and was about to, when he heard faint whining, sirens getting louder. He blinked several times and his vision went back to normal - only to help him realize all his former opponents had been replaced by ones that sided with law and he was backed into a wall. He raised his gun at the nearest cop, estimating their were about 15 of them, who all had guns sighted on him.

"Freeze!" They shouted.

Cliché, he thought subconsciously.

"Drop the weapon!"

His finger twitched slightly against the trigger.

"Freeze!" They repeated.

He did, but only when _they _showed up.

* * *

**Vila- WOOHOO. Yeah? Yeah. Hell yeah? Fuck yeah. PLEEEEEAAAASSEEE REVIEW! It reminds me to get my lazy ass to work! And I enjoy the love, which I have gotten SO much! THANK YOU ALL YOU DAMN LOVELY PEOPLE. But seriously, I need a beta. **


End file.
